


These Things They Will Never Be

by viscouslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Castiel, Loss of Grace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is it? E.T. goes home.”</p><p>"You’ve said that to me before."</p><p>----<br/>Cas’ Grace is almost completely gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things They Will Never Be

“So this is it? E.T. goes home.” Dean’s crooked smile doesn’t meet his wet eyes.

"You’ve said that to me before," Castiel huffs a broken laugh.

"Yeah," Dean watches his fingers play with the hem of the blanket covering Castiel’s weakened body. "But, this time you actually know what it means."

"Do you, Dean?"

Dean looks up from the bed and meets Castiel’s sad gaze.

"I’m not going back to Heaven this time. I don’t know if there’s anywhere left for me to go. This Grace has poisoned my body. When the last of it is gone, this body will die. I won’t be an angel; I won’t be human."

Castiel takes Dean’s trembling hands between his own, "Do you know what happens to angels when they die?"

Dean glances away, “No.”

"Neither do I."

Castiel lays his head back into the plush pillows. Dean fidgets in the chair that has been his bedside vigil. They let their fingers slowly tangle together.

"So this really is it. Not just our last night on Earth. Our actual last night."

"I suppose it is, for me."

"You know what I mean."

Castiel furrows his brow, “You aren’t dying.”

"Without you, buddy, I might as well be. You and Sam are all I have left. If I can’t save you-"

"Dean."

Dean pulls his right hand back to wipe at his face. “I can’t do it alone again, Cas. I’m not strong enough. Not this time.”

"You will be." Castiel lets a weak grin slide into place. "If there’s anything that I still believe in, it’s you."

A broken sob escapes Dean’s throat. His next words are barely a whisper, ”Please don’t leave me.”

Castiel lifts Dean’s left hand to his lips and ghosts a kiss across his knuckles. “Even when I’m gone, Dean, I will never leave you.”

The air hangs heavy with all the things left that they cannot say.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Written for the prompt from [penniferr](http://penniferr.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title from [The Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ciOYSsEe2Y) by Neverending White Lights (feat. Dallas Green).
> 
> I can be found at [viscouslover.tumblr.com](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com).


End file.
